happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Off Camera
Off Camera is a season 99 episode of HTFF. Plot Snapshot is walking around the town and takes some pictures of it. He later distracted by a poster, which later tells about Pitch's new indoor concert. Snapshot feels excited as he wanted to meet his idol again and wanted to take a picture with her. He quickly ran into the place, leaving the poster behind before taken by Capture. At the concert, Snapshot is being kicked out by Hound, who works as a guard. He shows the sign that shows "No camera allowed" before returns into the concert. Snapshot feels upset about it and angrily throws a stone into the sign, later bounces into the another sign, which about to falls down. Snapshot then sees Buck and Chuck carrying a big box into the concert, which giving him an idea. Snapshot succeed enters the concert by hiding inside the box that carried by Buck and Chuck. He quickly ran into the crowds and cheering Pitch, who is singing on the stage. Just before Snapshot reaches his camera, Hound pocks him from behind before throws him outside again. He sees Capture on the roof, laughing at him and taking pictures from the window. Hound sees Buck and Chuck carrying another box. Thinking of Snapshot, he throws the box back into Buck, who is later crushed against their car by the box of light bulbs. Chuck is tripped and falls into the box and killed because of being impaled by broken light bulbs. Oblivious Hound is later let Dino Digs in, who is actually Snapshot inside. The real Dino Digs is locked inside the outhouse. Snapshot sees Pitch enters her room at the backstage and decided to follows her. He removes Dino Digs' costume and meets Pitch. Pitch is happy to see him again and allows him to take picture with her until Hound shows up. Snapshot managed asks her for an autograph before running away from Hound, who accidentally slams the door into Pitch, injures her face in the process. Snapshot decided to blinds Hound by flashes at him. Hound, who actually wanted to shoot him with his taser misses and hit the box of fireworks. The fireworks anyway fly away and impales Hound at the chest. Some rockets hit and send the outhouse with Dino Digs in it into the sky before explode. Capture then sees Snapshot shows his picture with Pitch, added with her autograph. Capture seems pissed by this but tripped into the broken front sign, which later flattens Snapshot while Capture splatters into the ground. The episode ends when the picture from Capture then flies into the screen, that shows Pitch trying to aids her face. Moral “Essentially what photography is is life lit up.” Deaths *Buck is crushed against his car by the box. *Chuck is impaled by broken light bulbs. *Hound's chest is impaled by a firework rocket. *Dino Digs dies when the flying outhouse he's sitting in explodes in the sky. *Snapshot is flattened by a sign. *Capture is splattered into the ground. Injuries *Pitch's face is slammed by a door. Trivia *The appearance characters are seen at the crowds inside the concert. *Dino Digs' death is similar to Nutty's death in "Going Out With a Bang". *Dino Digs appearance without his suit is not shown in this episode. Only his scream is heard inside the outhouse after Snapshot stole his suit. Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes